Ancient's Voice Hyshka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840788 |no = 8554 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 55 |animation_move = 55 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 32, 35, 38, 47, 50, 68, 71, 74, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 32, 44, 80, 86, 98, 104 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 15, 25, 25, 15 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = "There is no doubt about it. Our tribe is coming to an end." Such were the parting words of the ailing elder of the Orcin as Hyshka set forth on his journey of enlightenment, one that would culminate in his triumphant return, and ascendance to tribe leadership. His people have been theorized as distant ancestors to many modern fishing communities, and their totem has long been worshiped as minor gods of the sea. A druid-aspirant, Hyshka is the youngest member alive today who has not yet moved out of his tribe and divorced from the Old Ways. Indeed, for a man of his generation in this day and time, it was peculiar that he would so willingly choose to preserve such antiquated culture. As waters off the shores begin to recede inland due to human activity, Hyshka has taken to roaming the densely wooded areas on the fringe of a nearby suburb—at first out of necessity, and later out of habit. His smooth skin adapted to the welcoming breeze of the woods, and his nails grew tough and sharp for long treks. Over time, he received trinkets from the many animals he had made friends with—an important step in any druid's rite of passage. Remaining unanswered was his soul-question, however: "What is my place in this new world?" Hyshka's belief in the balance between nature and humanity is born from a heartfelt appreciation of the ancients and their contributions to shaping the modern world, instead of condemning them to the mists of half-forgotten memory. Just how he intends to do this, however, is a matter he hadn't pondered...until a certain girl with an oversized spiked bat and an attitude to match came stumbling into the woods. |summon = My tribe may be slowly fading away, but I'm here to ensure their memories live on. |fusion = Are these...gifts from your culture? Amazing...it spins. It glows! ...What is it? |evolution = No journey is ever easy. And yet, look behind you! Look how far you've come. |hp_base = 6756 |atk_base = 2423 |def_base = 2307 |rec_base = 2171 |hp_lord = 9652 |atk_lord = 3461 |def_lord = 3295 |rec_lord = 3102 |hp_anima = 10769 |rec_anima = 2804 |atk_breaker = 3759 |def_breaker = 2997 |def_guardian = 3593 |rec_guardian = 2953 |def_oracle = 3146 |rec_oracle = 3549 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 19 |normaldc = 57 |ls = Druid Aspirant |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects, hugely boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma and Item drop rates, hugely boosts all elemental damage & 20% boost to EXP gained |lsnote = 40% BC/HC drop rate, 20% Zel, 30% Karma, 5% Item drop rates & 175% elemental damage |bb = Deterrent Boltlash |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), removes all status ailments, greatly boosts BC, HC and Item drop rates for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 60% innate crit rate, 40% BC/HC drop rate, 7% Item drop rate, 30% HP buff & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Skysent Furore |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 6 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to lost HP), greatly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & greatly boosts BC, HC and Item drop rates for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, with 60% innate crit rate on AoE attack, 6% damage modifier boost per 1% HP lost on single target attack, 100% Spark to self, 175% elemental damage, 180% parameter boost, 40% BC/HC drop rate & 7% Item drop rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600~1200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Ancient Ones' Call |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts max HP, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BC, HC and Item drop rates for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP with innate 60% crit rate, 100% Spark vulnerability, 400% parameter boost, 50% HP buff, 450% elemental damage, 150% BC/HC drop rate & 7% Item drop rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Dominating Nature |synergy = Cyclone |bondunit = Redtail Rebel Feòra |dbbdescription = 56 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, BC, HC, item drop rate, Spark damage, all elemental damage, Spark vulnerability infliction, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & 100% evasion |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 28 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 28 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 28 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 28 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = The Old Ways |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB, 5% boost to EXP gained & 5% boost to Summoner Avatar EXP gained |esnote = 25% BB gauge cost reduction |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to own Spark damage effect |omniskill4_2_note = +50% Spark to self, 150% Spark to self total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds slight critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns to SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 15% vulnerability |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 35% |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge boost to OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_6_note = 75% OD fill rate |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 20% Spark vulnerability |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Atk, Def, Rec effect |omniskill4_8_note = +20% boost, 200% parameter boost total |howtoget = *Brave Autumn 2019 Login Campaign - Day 10 *Event Bazaar: Re:Generations - 2000 & 3000 Autumn Tokens **Must own a copy of Hyshka to exchange *Autumn Gem Summon: Autumn Mystery Chest (5% chance) |bazaar_1_type = Duilleagan Token |bazaar_1_desc = Re:Generations *Hornet's Nest *Clean-Up Crew |bazaar_1_bonus = 5% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0038_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Autumn Token |bazaar_2_desc = Desirous Mochi Moonlight Valediction |bazaar_2_bonus = 10% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0021_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}